Simulating weather effects (e.g., a rain squall underneath a heavy cloud layer) is challenging with traditional polygon-based graphics systems. Also, polygon-based graphics systems do not always work well for other volumetric obscurants such as dust, smoke, clouds, and fog. Simulation of regional weather effects has been a long-term challenge for flight simulation.
For example, in a flight simulation system, if a pilot flies through a cloud, the polygonal construct often provides unrealistic cues which may negatively impact training. For example, a rain squall may be modeled with a set of textured polygons. As the pilot flies into the squall, the run-time software could decrease the visibility of the scene to simulate the fact that the pilot is now inside a region of lower visibility. This technique may have less-than-satisfactory results. As the global fog density is increased, it reduces the clarity of the entire scene—not just that which lies within the rain squall. Some objects may be more visible than they should, while other objects become less visible than they should. This may lead to false visual cues which may negatively impact training value.
Therefore, there is a need for an object rendering system and method that more accurately represents regional and/or volumetric objects. There is also a need to provide more realistic representations while maintaining control over the regional object's appearance.
It would be desirable to provide a system and/or method that provides one or more of these or other advantageous features. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present specification. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments which fall within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the aforementioned needs.